Series Eight
Series Eight (dubbed Phase 2 by fans) aired on ITV from 16 October 2006 to 18 December 2006. Apart from Brian and Sophie is features a new entire cast of characters and new children such as the Bennets, following from when Brian and Sophie crash landed again. Overview Brian and Sophie crash-land by the sea and find four more children to foster – but their memories are erased by Guido (a character who wasn't in the original series e.g. series 1 to 7) resulting in them not remembering anything about the 7 years they spent with the Barkers,any events that occurred, or Earthling ways that they learned during the first 7 seasons because of failing to update the galactic guide book. And now, they’re unsure of how the new members of the family will react to the news of their alien identity. The new members are four orphaned children: Jaq, Dan, Becky and Eddie Bennett. Whilst being a children's show, this version (like the actual version) occasionally makes reference to rather mature matters, high-brow culture, and complex scientific thinking; and because of this it has also gained a considerable following of older viewers outside of its intended age range (just like the actual version). Characters Parents Brian Johnson (Tony Gardner) is a Valuxian alien and the cause of the Johnsons' crash-landing on Earth. Often childlike, he follows crazes and fads and gets bored easily. He has little or no concept of morality, often creating difficult situations for the characters and only rectifying them because he is told to, like in the real version. Sophie Johnson (Carla Mendonça) is a Valuxian alien and Brian's wife. She has slightly more common sense than Brian but is still quite clueless and easily led after enough persuasion, like in the real version. The Bennetts *'Jacqueline "Jaq" Bennett' (Jessica Woods) (2006), A fiery teenage girl, Jaq is the oldest of the new foster children. Jaq has difficulty making friends because of her attitude. She rarely shouts, usually letting her sharp wit do the talking. *'Dan Bennett' (Daniel Feltham) (2006), Becky's twin. Although he is arguably the 'geekier' of the two, collecting comics and speaking Klingon, he is neither academic nor interested in science. In fact, he is quite stupid, something he is quite proud of. Dan is a television addict, but also enjoys computer games and the Internet. He appears to have only one friend, Dinesh. *'Becky Bennett' (Katie Pearson) (2006), Dan's twin. Becky is very studious. She is fond of dissecting animals, and her ambition is to study veterinary science at University. She is a little pompous. *'Eddie Bennett' (Jake Young) (2006), the youngest member of the family. He manipulates and even emotionally blackmails the other characters to get what he wants. He does this easily because of his innocent appearance, as well as the naïevité of his foster parents. He often plays with Sophie and, like CJ, likes to play with Brian. Other characters *'Guido' (Drew Carter-Cain), A Valuxian artifical intelligence in the Galactic Guidebook. He appears when Brian and Sophie crash again in this series, revealing that it was their mission for the past 7 years to update the Guidebook. After a compromise which results in their memories of the 7 actual series being erased, they now work to update the Guidebook. *Blaise (Gabriella Dixon), Jaq's best friend. *Dinesh (Omar Kent), Dan's best friend. *Stewie (Mykola Allen), Eddie's best friend. *Selena (Dominique Jackson), Becky's best friend. *Mrs Brookman (Kay Purcell), The Social Worker who sends the Bennetts to their new foster parents. *Mr Rockwell (Mark Chatterton), Jaq's very strict teacher. *Miss Heather (Leah Chillery), Eddie's teacher. Production This series was dubbed "Phase 2" by fans of the real version because the styles of Brian and Sophie, the rest of the cast, the sets, the location and even the galactic guidebook all changed. This series was supposed to be Series 8. With only one series of this new style, some fans of the real version felt that My Parents Are Aliens should have been left at the final episode of series 7, Thanks for all the Earthworm Custard instead of being copied, as it was the last to feature the original, proper regular cast, and concluded ongoing plots from the seven actual series. After the series was produced, it was announced by ITV that they were to close its in-house children's production unit, Granada Kids, which produced the show. Production for the show took place at The Leeds Studios. The last episode of My Parents are Aliens was aired on 18 December 2006, and the official website was permanently removed a few months later. Like the real series, this series was filmed at The Leeds Studios which was home to its production company Yorkshire Television. This series is no longer on CITV. Episodes # Meteor Parents # Ship of Friends # Spies and Dolls # The Babysitter # Home Is Where the Dart Is # Abandon Chip! # Rain Stops Play # Becky The Freak # The Great Cake Robbery # Lord Of The Bling # Dan The Man # The Plague # Big Head # Winter Blunderland Trivia The series is no longer repeated, and once "Thanks For All The Earthworm Custard" ends the series starts again with the first episode "Nobody's Perfect". This implies that series eight isn't considered canon. External links *[http://www.citv.co.uk/page.asp?partid=53 My Parents Are Aliens] at itv.com/citv Category:Series